


Animorphs, The Inheritance

by Grimwar



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/M, They never expected THIS, don't mind me I'mma just going to insert pointless crap here, out of the blender into the acid pit, stranger danger no danger stranger than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimwar/pseuds/Grimwar
Summary: Well, it would appear that certain things did NOT happen the way the Ellemist wanted, so he decided that if The Crayak could play loose with the rules why couldn't he? It was only a matter of time before he snapped, the Ellemist turned the clock back centuries and changed a lot of things in the Universe. Things are different, even the Animorphs and the very nature of their power was massively affected. Will the morphing cube, the guidance of a certain someone, and 20 years of preparation time be enough to change the Animorph's fate?





	

**Greetings Fanimorphs, Anifans, Fandalites, or whatever we call ourselves these days! We all know Animorphs, this isn't that, we all know Animorphs fanfiction, this one is unlike any you have ever seen before, the main characters are OCs, in my defense I'm not sure how I would write the Cannon Animorphs, and I don't want to risk ruining them. This story will explore one particular subject that certain members of the fanbase have been wondering about for a long time, Elfangor crash landed, considered KIA by his forces the Animorphs have his ship now as well as the morphing cube and to an unknown extent, his guidance, because the Andalites actually succeed in driving the Yeerks away they have the next 20 years to prepare, and now as they prepare for the invasion they have the opportunity to use an edge they couldn't in the cannon, HEREDITARY MORPHING POWER! that's right, in order to prepare, they're gonna make BABY ANIMORPHS! If you ask me, I think Marco's gonna have fun with this when he joins up.**

**And since the Animorphs are going to be expanding rapidly in this fic for a while, I'll need you to submit Animorph characters if you are willing. No Helmacrons, no Nartec, and for a long time, no Yeerks, not outside the prologue and flashbacks. This chapter is quite long, exceeding 2,000 words, if there is anything you need to do before reading this, such as homework, cleaning, or any other mandatory tasks including using the restroom, please do so before reading this. We're also playing with the canon a bit here, the war has already been going on for centuries, but then 40 years into the war, as the Yeerks were on the brink of defeat, one Yeerk took control over an Andalite War-Prince during the final battle, the greatest of their kind, and turned the tide in favor of the Yeerks during the "final battle." Some years later they embarked in a great exodus, the Andalite's High Council had realized that in the event of a full on Yeerk invasion they would not survive, most were forced onto their dome ships, wandering the galaxy until the Yeerk threat was diminished enough to resettle on their home world, I will also use some unsung canon in this.**

**In Book #4, Ax said that there are currently three races left fighting the Yeerks, we could probably assume these are Hawjabrans, Anati, and the Andalites, the Andalites are the only ones who can stop them, the reasons being the other two are either not advanced enough to successfully sustain an interstellar war or too weakened and only able to put up a defensive. I'd guess the Anati are the former, and Hawjabrans the latter, although we will mention other races, and PS, what were the Kelbrid doing in this time? Were they fighting the Yeerks? Did they even know of the Yeerks existence?**

**And also, I'll be playing with the Yeerk political structures a bit, at the top of the Yeerk canon Military structure are Vissers, who rank just below the Council of Thirteen, there will be 48 Vissers in total in my fanfiction, and three Grand Vissers, 16 for every one! Grand Visser 1 has Vissers 1-16 under his/her command, 2 has Vissers 17-36 under his/her command, and Grand Visser Three has Vissers 37-46 under his/her command. The Grand Vissers are the highest ranking Yeerks directly under the Council of Thirteen, and their words have extremely heavy weight within the empire, like Pope power. Oh, and here are their space-time-speed measurements, these are optional, ignore them if you wish.**

* * *

 

**Space-Time-Speed Measurements**

Delon=Lightyear

Mel=95,411,000 miles/ **Au=93,000,000**

1 Norot=1.5 kilometers

A. Year=11 Months

A. Day=22 **E** Hours

A. Hour=2 **E** hours

A. Minute=72 **E** Seconds

Y. Year=Seven **E** Months

Y. Day=18 **E** hours

Y. Hour=75 **E** Minutes

Y. Minute=80 **E** Seconds

1 Rid=3 Knots

**Yeerk Combat Codes**

(?)-?=large scale, ships/bases/armies/regions/planets

?-(?)=Infantry/individual Squadrons

1-( **1** , **2** )= **On Standby** : no enemy presence, maintain regular routines.

2-( **2,3** )= **Normal Alert** : suspected enemy threat nearby, adapting as needed.

3-( **2,5,6** )= **Space Battle Protocol 1** : skirmish, possible damage to ships and loss of personnel possible.

4-( **1,2,3** )= **Siege Protocol 1** : send advance team to establish a base of operations with a Kandrona Generator that functions at full capacity, then slowly take over the population, the Poolship will establish additional points of expansion in other regions on the target world.

5-( **2,3,5** )= **Siege Protocol 2** : Invade target world and take over by force, primary objective is acquisition of suitable host bodies, may be enacted after Protocol 1 is issued.

6-( **2,3,5** )= **Siege Protocol 3** : Invade Target world and take over by force, primary objective is capture of strategic positions.

7-( **4,5,6** )= **Space Battle Protocol 2** : Full Combat Alert to all allied vessels, fleet will assume defensive or offensive fleet combat formation depending on situation.

8-( **4,5,6** )= **Invasion Protocol 1** : enemy army/fleet is besieging our world and has established a foothold, move in and quell with bombing runs, warships providing fire support when/if available.

9-( **4,6** )= **Invasion Protocol 2** : enemy army/fleet is besieging our world and has captured a considerable amount of land and host bodies, all Yeerks with able bodied hosts are deployed to reclaim all/as many assets (as possible) and prevent further losses.

10-( **6** )= **Boarding Protocol 1** : enemy forces are boarding the ship with intent to capture/destroy vessel, secure Bridge, engine room, Yeerk Pool, and ship-to-ship weapon systems and repel boarders wherever possible.

11-( **3,5** )= **Boarding Protocol 2** : Objective is to board enemy ship and disable ship-to-ship arsenal/capture vessel/acquire host bodies/acquire cargo.

_Coveted Items_ **: Hawjabran Interstellar Map Coordinator, Hawjabran Defense Grid Core, Skrit Na Scout Archive Data, Ongachic Star Map Terminals, Korla Terraformer Vessel Blueprints, Andalite Genesis Matrix(Zygote Carrier), Andalite Neural Interface Plug, Andalite Data Core, (Andalite)Escafil Grafter(Unknown Device), Anati Home System Asteroid Map**

12-( **3,4,6** )= **Boarding Protocol 3** : enemy forces have grown too numerous/destructive for local defenses to properly compensate, vital sections compromised, initiate distress beacon to all nearby Yeerk forces, delay total enemy takeover/initiate asset denial and self destruct vessel.

( **1** )-1= _Personnel on Standby_ : no attack imminent, continue basic duties.

( **1,2,3,4,5,6** )-2= _Personnel on Ready_ : suspected danger, prepare for combat and probable bodily harm.

( **2,4,5,6,11,12** )-3= _Select Personnel will engage in offsite/special duties_ : search and rescue, patrolling, host world takeover establishment, prototype testing, criminal/terrorist/enemy/pirate hunting, resource acquisition and scouting are the duties expected to be performed whenever and wherever needed.

( **7,8,9,12** )-4= _Personnel on Full retreat/Evacuation and/or resource protection/asset denial_ : The enemy has taken/is about to take a vital stronghold/ship/planet, all Yeerks who are not capable of combat/invaluable resources are to be moved offsite to a safe location or if no other alternative to enemy asset acquisition is available, the resource/asset/weapon is to be destroyed to prevent enemy capture.

( **3,5,6,7,8,11** )-5= _Personnel on Full Offensive Combat Alert_ : All Yeerks are to enter all available able bodied hosts and take/destroy enemy stronghold/ship/city/asset.

( **3,7,8,9,10,12** )-6= _Personnel on Full Defensive Combat Alert_ : all Yeerks are to enter all available able bodied hosts and defend the asset from enemy Assault.

* * *

 

**Prologue: Anticipations**

* * *

 

The most notable thing about space is that it is silent, the only thing that can be heard were certain energy wavelengths that cannot be perceived without special equipment. Space was as silent as usual, but then a certain wavelength began increasing in intensity between a moon and it's planet, it was getting louder, and louder, until the effects were visible if you looked the right way at the right angle. An invisible ripple appeared, became more spastic until it was a windless hurricane, then in the middle of the hurricane, a pure white slit appeared. Growing in length and size the slit turned into a sphere dashed with purple and red structures, then out of it came one ship, then the rest of the fleet followed. Three bearing the visage of metal spiders with tall oval shaped bodies, their size being a titanic 1,532 meters tall, designation **Pool Ships**. There were six **W** **arships** among them, the largest of them had a relatively flat triangular shape and long design on their 907 meter hulls, with great spires going out the front then curving downward and converging like a pair of arms grasping for something, both possessing three large finger-like rods at the end.

Three of the ships were 1,102 meter long **Carriers** carrying the bulk of their fighters and if needed to do minor to moderate maintenance and repairs to any ship that's required. there was one more ship though, the thirteenth ship was dwarfed by it's companions at only 212 Meters long, but it had one thing that the other ships were sorely lacking: Speed and agility, this ship is capable of flitting between defensive lines and devastating ships more than five times it's size.

The extraterrestrials were looking for something, their scouting drones have been going missing in the area for the past two weeks, this cluster of systems is unexplored and currently suspected to have an alien world ripe for conquest. Quite a distance away a smaller group of alien ships lies in wait, and the arrival of the aliens did not go unnoticed by this particular fleet, but the Yeerks were not unaware of their presence either.

"Grand Visser 1! Andalite incursion detected!" the Hork-Bajir at the navigation terminal called out, at which the aforementioned commander turned his head. (-How far away are they?-) The warlord asked, fingers anxiously grabbing the arm rests of the seat he was in and green eyes narrowing in anxiety.

"They're close, distance is 148.75 norots behind us and advancing, they're launching LRSTs four swarm collumns! The first wave will hit our rear guard starboard flank Cruisers in 11 Minutes and counting!" The Navigator said urgently.

The Yeerk grasped the armrests with his thin blue fingers tighter as he gave out the command, (-all Morb Turrets fire full barrage on three of the LRST paths.-) then he began to think, _148.75 norots, we're about 50 norots away from their Antimatter cannon's range, if they have them, and just when we're initiating Zero Space Reversion, they're too close to be a patrol fleet, I suspected them to be the cause behind our disappearing scout drones. But they're already firing Long Range Swarmer Torpedoes, they need to set those up, beforehand, so they were waiting for us!_ (-Enemy vessel numbers?-)

The Navigation's Officer pulled up a display which presented in detail the fleet in opposition to their their own. "A Class One Dome Ship and Three Warships, two cruisers and a Destroyer, possibly a scouting fleet, advancing on us in Spearhead Formation."

The Bridge was silent when this information was announced, they knew when their Visser is this silent and still after he received information was thinking. _At first glance we obviously have the advantage_ , he considered, _it is a four to thirteen fight, we are one over three times their number, and the drones have only been going missing in this select system for two weeks,_ _in the two days that our probes were able to collect information, they saw a world inhabited by a class V race, numbering in the billions, yet they detected no space worthy ships, not even ion exhaust or thermal discharge,_ _implying that these four ships came here alone_ _two days after the probes started coming_ _. And if they intercepted our probes, with that small a number, then they must know we were coming, so they waited for us, hmhm, their luck ran out, they only have four ships! When we win, we'll set up an invasion here, of course, with the class V race discovered, my legend as Grand Visser 1 shall be cemented forever!_

(-Send out Combat Alert 3-2 to all vessels! To the rear guard ships, including Rear, and Central Spacecraft Carriers, initiate formation _Advancing Wall II_ and engage the Andalites! I authorize the unrestricted use of available weapons, all hands, this ship will participate! the attack group shall proceed at interception velocity, morb turrets are to fire at the LRSTs, full barrage!-)

As the Communications Officer transmitted the order to the rest of the fleet, and to the Blade Ship's crew, the ship began to rumble as the engine fired up and the alarm sounded, signalling that all available host bodies are to be entered and prepared for combat, all of this happened the Main Cannon Operator whispered to herself in her host's Taxxon language, which the Inquisitor on the Bridge picked up and understood.

"Ensign, your worrying is wasted here, Grand Visser Esplin has never lost a single battle," the Hork-Bajir Controller stated in his unusually clear voice. "Never when it is _him_ commanding our forces, it is he who has single handedly doubled our territory, and he who the Andalites fear above all others of our kind."

(-A fact which you will remember once we destroy those Andalites-) The Visser said, completing the Inquisitor's reprimand. (-And one more thing,-) the GV added, with an authoritative tone directed to the Captain of The Blue Band Guard, clad in his steel colored armor with with glowing blue lights wrapping around his arms, legs and chest like rings. (-Essak, make sure your forces are prepared to board that dome ship, and all Morb Turrets are to fire full barrage on the two farthest LRST paths. Aim the EMP Drillers at the Destroyer.-)

"It will be done."

the rumbling stopped as the ship reached the target momentum of 43 rids, as the Morb turrets began firing six inch Neutrino charged bullets at the suicide drones and the crew prepared for battle all while the alarm was blaring, the Yeerk's remained completely unaware of what awaited them. In this battle, a world's fate will be changed, a hero will die, and a path of vengeance shall begin.


End file.
